dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Gaela/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Gaela |name4 = First Impact }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Doesn't miss the chance. and cuts through the enemy by moving at the speed of light. |aEffect1 = Only activates when an enemy or Boss-type enemy is in the air and inflicts 12790% damage with 100% accuracy on 1 enemy. 10.2 sec |activeskill2 = Bloody Dance ( /Melee) |flavora2 = The Bloodstained Coral is thirsting for more blood. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 5757% damage to all enemies with 100% chance and removes all "Alter Egos" or Pets/Summons. 17.9 sec |activeskill3 = Turn over a New Leaf |flavora3 = The title of the strongest sword motivates her to become more powerful. |aEffect3 = Increases Gaela's SPD by 45% and Accuracy by 1200 for 10 seconds. Additionally, Gaela removes all debuffs on herself every second. 19.9 sec |passive1 = Sword Dance |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Every time Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain a "Sword" buff. The Buff lasts for 13.6 seconds and increases her by 128% per buff. This effect can overlay up to 7 times and is immune to beneficial buff removal. |passive2 = Clean Heart |flavorp2 = Gaela's pure heart resists the corruption of the Bloodstained Coral. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' by 330%. Additionally, damage received decreases by 1% each time Gaela's HP decreases by 1%. |passive3 = Stable Mind |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases Gaela's damage by 520% and reduces damage received by 58%. Further increase her damage by 15% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Phantom Dance |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Activates upon receiving 7 "Sword" buffs. For 9 seconds, increase SPD by 170%, Normal Attack Damage by 800%, increases by 20% for each attack, and dispels all enemy buffs. Gaela gains immunity against all debuffs and all attacks are hits with 100% accuracy. The duration of "Phantom Dance" increases by 2 seconds each time Gaela kills and enemy during "Phantom Dance". |passive5 = Chance to Turn It Around |flavorp5 = Her incredible power shines even in the moment of crisis. |pEffect5 = If Gaela lands a hit on an enemy, gain a "Sword" buff. Also, gain two "Sword" buffs each time an ally dies. If Gaela is already in "Phantom Dance", the duration is increased by 2 seconds, up to 9 additional seconds. Attacks on Boss-type enemies will grant a "Sword" buff with 100% chance. Additionally, increase Gaela's by 548%. |passive6 = Raging Flame |flavorp6 = Even the smallest flame can become an inferno. |pEffect6 = Each time Gaela kills an enemy, increase her damage by 2592% for 24 seconds. Up to 7 overlays can be maintained and can not be released. |passive7 = |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases Gaela's STR by 300% and STA by 90%. For each additional INFINITY enhancement further increase her STR by 60% and STA by 24%. Each time she uses 'Turn Over a New Leaf", increase her Melee Damage by 210%, overlaying up to 7 times and can not be released. |inficon1 = Increase Physical Damage |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = Increase Normal Attack Damage |infskill2 = Normal ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Normal ATK by 1080% |inficon3 = Increase Max HP |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increases your by 135%. }}